Yunjae :: Dangerous Love Sekuel
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: You're My Only Love... Sekuel Dangerous Love yang Jaehan janjikan. Ceritanya tentang Yunjae yang udah selesai shooting drama Dangerous Love... Happy Reading


**DANGEROUS LOVE -You Are My Love-**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Shim Changmin**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Ini yang terbaik yang bisa Jaehan buat

Hasilnya kurang bagus dan mungkin sedikit maksa

Semoga temen-temen suka ^^

Happy Read ^^

Kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya, semua kembali berjalan seperti biasanya, masih dengan kesibukkan yang sama dan pekerjaan yang sama. Mulai dari pengambilan gambar untuk majalah, rekaman untuk album baru mereka, juga muncul di beberapa acara televisi adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh boyband yang kini semakin merjai dunia musik

Namun ada satu hal yang berubah, perasaan dan sebuah perlakuan yang mulai terbatas dan terbedung tanpa sebab yang diyakini pasti untuk melakukannya. Itulah yang diarasakan oleh Jaejoong, wajahnya tertunduk di ruang musik di apartemen mereka, ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah lagu yang akan menjadi lagu utama di album Dong Bang Shin Ki nantinya, namun pikirannya kembali melayang pada semua persitiwa yang terjadi di villa saat itu

"Kenapa aku jadi sering memikirkan hal itu?" Tanya Jaejoong resah pada dirinya sendiri

"Kenapa Yunho terkesan sangat berbeda sejak saat itu?"

"Kenapa aku jadi merindukan sentuhannya saat ia membawaku dalam pelukannya?"

Kenapa dan kenapa, itulah yang selalu ditanyakannya. Semua berawal sejak seminggu yang lalu saat Yunho perlahan mulai mencoba menjauhinya dan seperti enggan untuk bertemu atau bahkan bertatap muka dengannya, seperti ada tembok tak terlihat yang menghalangi pandangan keduanya

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Wajahku selalu saja memanas saat menatapnya?" gumam Jaejoong

"Dan Yunho mulai menghindariku sejak kami pulang dari villa, tapi… aku juga tidak bisa melihatnya tanpa memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak layak"

"Apa Yunho merasakan hal yang sama? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Bukankah kami sahabat yang sangat akrab diantara seluruh member Dong Bang Shin Ki?"

"Ahh-" desah Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja di hadapannya

Jaejoong tertunduk lesu dan terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengannya danYunho sejak saat ini, semua diluar kendali dan keinginannya. Jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat saat ia tidak sengaja menatap Yunho atau pun saat Yunho mencuri pandang padanya, semuanya berubah

"Hei! Yoochun, dimana ka-" tiba-tiba pintu ruang musik terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Yunho yang menyembul diantara pintu putih itu dan terkaget menatapnya

"Jae-Jaejoong…" sapanya tergagap

"Hei, Yun-ho…" balas Jaejoong salah tingkah

"A-aku pikir Yoochun disini, ternyata kau. Maaf, aku pergi dulu" ucap Yunho cepat dan segera berlari keluar

"Eh? Tung-tunggu dulu" sahut Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya mencoba untuk menahan Yunho namun terlambat karena Yunho sudah menghilang dari penglihatannya

"Ahh-" Jaejoong menarik napas pelan kembali terduduk di bangkunya dan mendesah

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Jika terus seperti ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa terus berada bersama Dong Bang Shin Ki, ditambah Lee Soo Man-ssi sudah pernah mengancam untuk mengeluarkan ku dari grup" gumam Jaejoong penuh penyesalan

"Apakah aku memang hanya pembuat masalah dalam grup? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" selalu pertanyaan yang sama yang terlontar darinya

Bergantinya hari ternyata tetap tidak mengubah keadaan, mungkin benar apa yang orang katakan bahwa waktu akan menyelesaikan semuanya, tapi tidak untuk saat ini, karena semakin hari berganti dan waktu berlalu justru perasaan itu semakin tidak jelas

Ditambah dengan munculnya kesenangan baru diantara para Cassiopeia yang merupakan nama fans base mereka yang kini mulai memuja dan mengagungkan sebuah nama baru yaitu 'Yunjae' yang diambil dari nama depan Yunho dan nama depan Jaejoong yang berharap keduanya benar-benar berada dalam sebuah hubungan khusus yang justru semakin membuat Jaejoong bingung dengan perasaanya, walaupun hal itu berhasil meningkatkan popularitas Dong Bang Shin Ki.

Sebagian dari diri Jaejoong menolaknya karena jelas hal yang tidak wajar ketika seorang pria menyukai pria lain dengan cara yang berbeda, tapi… jika mengingat semua perhatian Yunho padanya selama ini, Jaejoong seperti menikmati semua itu

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Adalah pertanyaan yang sudah berulang kali ditanyakan, namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban yang muncul. Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Juga pertanyaan yang tak kalah sering dipertanyakannya. Apakah Jaejoong rela melepaskan persahabatannya selama ini demi sebuah perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak mengharapkannya… atau sebaliknya?

"Besok kalian akan menghadiri dua acara yang berbeda" ucap sang manager, saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang duduk apartemen Dong Bang Shin Ki untuk membicaraan pekerjaan selanjutnya

"Selang waktu kedua acara itu cukup jauh kan, hyung?" Tanya Yunho yang duduk di sudut sofa putih itu yang sangat jauh dari Jaejoong yang duduk di sudut satunya. Mereka berlima duduk berjajar dihadapan sang manager

"Itu bukan masalahnya karena syuting acara itu diadakan pada waktu yang bersamaan, jadi aku akan membagi kalian menjadi dua kelompok"

"Berarti seperti biasanya kan hyung" celetuk Yoochun

"Aku, Junsu dan Jaejoong hyung, lalu Yunho hyung dengan Changmin" tambahnya menunjuk mereka satu persatu

"Untuk kali ini akan sedikit ada perubahan. Kau, Junsu dan Changmin akan ke KBS lalu Yunho dengan Jaejoong akan ke MBC" jelas manager

"Eh?" teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan menatap sang menager dengan pandangan menyeramkan

"Ke-kenapa begitu hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu sedikit melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya

"Ini permintaan Soo Man-ssi sendiri" jawab manager menatap kelimanya

"Semakin banyak masyarakat Korea yang menyukai nama pasangan baru yang kalian buat dan itu akan semakin meningkatkan popularitas kalian, jadi kita harus memanfaatkannya" tambah sang manager

"Sepertinya semua orang sudah terkena 'Demam Yunjae'" tambahnya bergumam

"Hyung, tidak bisakah diubah?" pinta Yunho sedikit tidak yakin

"Tidak bisa Yunho, tumben sekali kau meminta perubahan, biasanya kau yang akan setuju untuk pertama kali dan meyakinkan mereka. Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Tanya manager bingung

"Bu-bukan begitu hyung" balas Yunho tertunduk

"Semua sudah diputuskan, ini script acara yang akan kalian datangi besok, pelajarilah dengan baik agar hasilnya bagus" ujar manager meletakkan setumpuk kertas diatas meja kecil dihadapan mereka dan mulai berjalan keluar

"Baik hyung" sahut kelimanya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka menatap manager mereka yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen

"Ah ya aku lupa. Yunho! Jaejoong! Saat acara nanti kalian harus sedikit menunjukkan kemesraan kalian" ucap manager berbalik menatap keduanya sebelum membuka pintu apartemen

"Eh?" kaget keduanya untuk kedua kalinya

"Hei, kalian harus tunjukkan pada mereka semua kalau Yunjae itu pasangan yang romantis dan buatlah mereka berteriak kegiarangan melihatnya. Sepertinya cara ini akan berhasil"

"Ba-baik hyung" jawab Yunho ragu yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Bagus, pelajarilah semuanya dengan baik" tambah sang manager sebelum benar-benar pergi

Setelah sang manager sudah benar-benar pergi, mereka berlima kembali duduk dan menatap script yang kini berada ditangan mereka untuk mempelajarinya.

"Ternyata acara yang akan kita ikuti itu acara 'Happy Together', berarti kita kan berendam disana" celetuk Junsu memandang keatas sambil membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan

"Kenapa sepertinya kau sangat senang hyung?" Tanya Changmin yang menatapnya penuh selidik

"Tentu saja, sudah lama kita tidak berendam kan"

"Kau benar" jawab Yoochun

"Tapi sayang kita cuman bertiga. Hyung-deul kalian akan mengikuti acara apa?" Tanya Junsu berbalik ke kiri dan kanan tubuhnya melihat kedua hyung-nya yang berada di jarak yang sangat jauh bergantian

"Eh? Ah- Oh…" jawab Jaejoong yang tersadar dari lamunannya

"Eh? Ah- Oh… Maksudnya apa hyung? Memang ada acara itu?" Tanya Junsu polos

"Mak-maksud ku nama acaranya Go-'Golden Fishery'" jawab Jaejoong gugup

"Oh… 'Golden Fishery', berarti kalian akan main drama kan, hyung" balas Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya mengagguk namun ada semburat merah diwajahnya

"Huhh-?" kaget Yunho tiba-tiba dan menatap mereka berempat dengan horror

"Kenapa Yunho hyung?" Tanya Yoochun

"Dra-drama. Maksudnya?"

"Lho, hyung tidak membaca scriptnya? Disana kalian akan memainkan drama lalu akan dinilai, coba aku lihat" sahut Junsu mengambil kertas yang berada ditangan Yunho

"Eh? Hyung ini script yang akan kalian mainkan?" Tanya Junsu yang tidak percaya melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas itu, lalu menatap Yunho lalu Jaejoong

"Memang kenapa Junsu hyung?" Tanya Changmin penasaran

"Yun-Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung akan berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih dalam acara itu" jawab Junsu ragu

"Apa?" kaget Changmin dan Yoochun ikut manatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian

"Lee Soo Man-ssi benar-benar tidak main-main dengan ucapannya" sahut Yoochun menambahkan

"Yunho hyung? Jaejoong hyung?" panggil Changmin menatap kedua hyung-nya

"Ka-kami akan mencobanya" ujar Yunho bijak yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong kembali menatapnya tidak percaya dan kembali tertunduk

"Lagi pula… Tidak mungkin kita mungkin bisa mengubahnya" lanjutnya

"Benar…" ucap ketiganya mendesah

"Ayo kita mulai latihannya, mumpung ini masih pagi" ajak Yunho mulai bergerak dari posisinya dan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih tertunduk

"Ayo Jae" ucap Yunho yang kini berada di hadapan Jaejoong

"Ah-" Jaejoong tersadar saat melihat Yunho berada dihadapannya dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyuman

"Y-ya" jawabnya mengambil tangan Yunho yang terjulur padanya

Keduanya berjalan menuju kamar Yunho yang berada di sudut ruangan terakhir, karena Yunho tidur seorang diri di kamar itu, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggu saat mereka latihan. Ketiga dongsaeng mereka menatap kepergian hyung-nya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Yoochun menatap dengan senyuman jahil dibibirnya, Changmin menatap dengan perasaan heran dihatinya dan Junsu menatap dengan wajah polosnya

"Sepertinya akan berhasil" ucap Yoochun setelah melihat kedua hyung-nya menghilang dibalik pintu

"Apanya yang berhasil?" Tanya Changmin dan Junsu hampir bersamaan

"Kalian lihat saja nanti, sekarang kita juga harus mulai mempelajari script ini" jawab Yoochun menutupi maksudnya

Ketiganya kembali membaca script acara yang ada di tangan mereka dan mulai memperlajari acara yang akan mereka datangi besok dengan sedikit latihan kecil untuk mempermudahnya

Berbeda dengan ketiga dongsaeng-nya yang berada di ruang duduk itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong yang kini duduk berdampingan di ranjang Yunho hanya terdiam sejak mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Tidak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang ingin menghentikan keheningan itu. Jaejoong tertunduk sambil memainkan kertas script ditangannya sedangkan Yunho sekali-kali menatapnya ragu

"Jae…" akhirnya Yunho memulai untuk berbicara

"Mhmm…" jawab Jaejoong bergumam

"Ma-maaf" mulai Yunho menatap Jaejoong lembut

"Eh?" bingung Jaejoong dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Yunho disisinya

"Maaf, karena aku sudah berusaha menjauhimu belakangan ini"

"Tidak, itu bukan salahmu" jawab Jaejoong pelan dan kembali tertunduk

"Aku selalu berusaha untuk menjauhimu, tapi sepertinya itu tidak pernah berhasil" lajut Yunho

"A-aku bingung Jae, A-aku… sejak kejadian saat di villa waktu itu, sejak syuting drama waktu itu…" Yunho terdiam

"Aku… Jae, aku tahu ini salah, tapi… dadaku berdetak sangat cepat saat aku melihatmu dan… muncul perasaan hangat saat kau berada disisiku dan pikiranku kacau…"

"Karena itu, Jae… aku berusaha untuk menjauhimu dan memikirkan semuanya, hingga..."

"Aku mencintaimu" sahut Jaejoong mantap tanpa melihat kepada Yunho

"Eh?" kaget Yunho

"Aku mencintaimu Yun, ak-aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu saat aku melihatmu dan berada sisismu. Aku… aku sudah memikirkannya, dan… kesimpulannya tetap sama" balas Jaejoong tetap tertunduk

"Aku tahu ini salah dan mungkin aku akan membuat Dong Bang Shin Ki pecah dengan ini, tidak masalah jika memang aku harus keluar dari grup, tapi aku juga tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak bisa terus menjauhimu seperti ini, aku tidak siap jika kau terus menjauhiku seperti itu, Yun. Aku…" jelas Jaejoong takut- takut

"Tapi mengakuinya juga bukanlah pilihan yang tepat, kau pasti menganggapku orang aneh dan membenciku sekarang. Aku… Aku akan mene-"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jae" potong Yunho sebelum Jaejoong sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya tetap memandangnya dengan lembut

"Eh?" akhirnya Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata beningnya yang membesar sempurna

"Kau… Kau bercanda kan Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya

"Kau ingin ini hanya sebuah candaan? Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Yunho balik

"Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja, ini tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan"

"Makanya, jangan hanya dipikirkan, tapi dilakukan. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi jika tidak melakukannya" balas Yunho mulai bergerak mendekati Jaejoong

"Eumm…" angguk Jaejoong

"Padahal aku sudah menetapkan hati untuk menyatakannya padamu, tapi ternyata malah kau deluan yang mengatakannya. Rasanya harga diriku sebagai seorang pria sedikit terinjak" sesal Yunho menggoda Jaejoong

"Maksudmu aku bukan laki-laki?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada mengancam

"Kau itu laki-laki Jae, hanya saja dalam hubungan ini kau berperan sebagai wanita ku" jawab Yunho dengan senyum menggoda, tingkahnya benar-benar berbeda dengan sebelumnya

"Apa maksudmu aku berperan sebagai wanita?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi

"Kau tahu, dalam hunbungan sejenis memang harus ada satu pihak yang berperan sebagai yang bukan dirinya"

"…"

"Jika hubungan itu dilakukan oleh kedua wanita, maka harus ada satu pihak yang berperan sebagai laki-laki didalamnya. Jika keduanya pria, maka harus ada satu pihak yang berperan sebagai wanita, dan itu kau"

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Hei! kau pikir aku laki-laki apa? Masa aku berperan sebagai wanita? Aku ini tampan dan gagah, contoh laki-laki sempurna" ucap Yunho tegas

"Lalu aku apa? Aku juga-"

"Cantik dan manis" sahut Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong

"Apa?"

"Akui saja Jae, semua orang juga tahu jika kau itu cantik, bahkan seluruh Cassiopeia mengakuinya" ansur Yunho

"Apalagi ditambah dengan bentuk tubuhmu yang langsing dan pinggangmu yang kecil, benar-benar membuat seluruh wanita di dunia ini iri padamu"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata-katamu itu?"

"Itu pujian, Jae" ucap Yunho masih dengan senyum menggoda

"Hahh- Kenapa semua orang seperti mengintimidasiku? Aku juga ingin menjadi laki-laki seutuhnya. Lihat saja, mulai saat ini aku akan melatih tubuhku agar terlihat lebih gagah" ancam Jaejoong

"Tidak masalah bagiku kau akan melatih tubuhmu seperti apapun, tapi bagiku kau tetap 'wanita' ku" goda Yunho lagi

"Aish… Kenapa aku selalu kalah olehmu?" sesal Jaejoong

"Karena kau mencintaiku" jawab Yunho

"Ya, kau benar" aku Jaejoong pasrah

"Dan Jae…" tambah Yunho menyentuh lengan Jaejoong yang berada diatas pahanya

"Eumm…" jawab Jaejoong menatap lengan Yunho yang berada diatas lengannya

"Satu hal yang membuatmu semakin cantik dan mempesona adalah…"

"Berhenti mengatakan aku cantik, Yun" pinta Jaejoong

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, apalagi dengan ini…" balas Yunho menaruh lengannya di dagu Jaejoong dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapnya

"Bibirmu yang merah ini membuatmu semakin terlihat cantik" lanjut Yunho mengusap perlahan bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya

"Aish…" jawab Jaejoong mengalihkan perahtiannya dari Yunho

"Hei. Tatap aku" pinta Yunho dengan senyumnya yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong tertunduk malu

"Ada apa?" ucap Jaejoong pura-pura kesal

"Jae…"

"Eum? Apa?"

"Boleh aku merasakannya?" pinta Yunho

"Merasakan? Mak-maksudnya ini…" jawab Jaejoong menggenggam lengan Yunho yang masih berada di bibirnya

"Umm…" balas Yunho mengangguk

"I-itu… Yun…" Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak menatap Yunho yang berada dihadapannya

"Boleh kan? Bukankah itu hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih?" ucap Yunho meyakinkan

"Iya, tapi…"

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu, baiklah… Aku tidak akan memaksa" jawab Yunho berbalik dan melepaskan wajah Jaejoong dari sentuhannya

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku, Yun. Tapi… Aish" kesal Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Jangan memaksakan diri Jae, aku minta maaf" ucap Yunho membawa lengan Jaejoong dalam genggamannya

"Aish… Yun bukan itu maksduku, kau ini. Hanya saja…" ucap Jaejoong menatap Yunho

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan bingung

"Hanya saja… aku… aku malu tahu, kau ini"

"Hei… Tidak perlu malu seperti itu. Bukankah kita akan sering melakukan yang lebih dari itu?" balas Yunho dengan senyumm jahil diwajahnya

"Se-sering melakukan?" ucap Jaejoong gugup

"Jangan belagak bodoh Jae, aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku" Yunho mulai meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggan Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat

"Yu-Yun…" Jaejoong semakin gugup, bingung untuk melepaskan lengan Yunho di pinggangnya atau tidak

"Hmm?" ucap Yunho tetap dengan senyum jahilnya yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang jauh dari bayangannya selama ini

"Kau tahu Jae, Ternyata kau sangat manis" lanjut Yunho tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong

"Eh?" Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Yunho disisinya

"Selama ini kau selalu bertingkah keras kepala dan selalu menjawab semua perintahku. Tapi saat ini, aku seperti sedang tidak berbicara dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong, kau terlihat manis dan sangat manja"

"Ak-aku…" Jaejoong tertunduk dan terdiam entah harus menjawab apa, takut jika Yunho kecewa padanya

"Tapi aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini, walaupun sebenarnya sifat keras kepalamu juga sangat lucu"

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak yakin dan menatap Yunho lagi dengan ragu

"Kenapa marah? Aku mencintaimu seperti apapun kau" senyum Yunho mengusap perlahan pipi merona Jaejoong

"Yunho…" Jaejoong tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, hanya nama Yunho saja yang dapat diingatnya saat ini, ia benar-benar terharu dengan pengakuan Yunho tentang dirinya

"Mhmm" Yunho bergumam menjawab panggilan Jaejoong

"Bo-boleh…" gumam Jaejoong

"Boleh? Boleh apa Jae?" Tanya Yunho bingung

"Yang tadi" jawab Jaejoong

"Yang tadi apanya?" Yunho masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pria yang baru jadi kekasihnya itu

"Aish… Kau ini. Apa kepalamu terbentur? Bukankah tadi kau ingin menciumku? Sekarang aku sudah mengijinkan, kau malah belagak bo-" ucapan Jaejoong terhenti merasakan jari lentik Yunho menyentuh bibirnya

"Sshhh…" potong Yunho meletakkan telunjuk kirinya di bibir merah Jaejoong

Tanpa melepaskan tatapan lembutnya pada kekasihnya itu, Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk semakin mendekati tubuhnya dan langsung meletakkan bibir tipisnya di atas bibir merah sempurna milik Jaejoong. Kedua lengannya melingkar di tubuh mungil Jaejoong dan membawanya ke dalam pangkuannya dengan mudah., sepertinya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak sadar jika saat ini tubuhnya sudah tidak ada di atas ranjang

"Yunho…ahh-" desah Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho dan mulai memainkan rambut pendek kecoklatan miliknya

"Mmmhhh…" jawab Yunho dalam desahannya semakin memperdalam ciumannya di bibir Jaejoong dan memasukan lidahnya dengan mudah ke dalam mulut Jaejoong

Tidak tinggal diam, lengan Yunho yang masih melingkar di pinggang ramping Jaejoong mulai melesap masuk ke dalam kaus putih Jaejoong dari ujung celahnya yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong semakin melenguh ttertahan. Tangan Yunho mulai merayap naik dimulai dari pinggang bawah Jaejoong hingga naik ke punggungnya dan mengusap-ngusapkan tangannya disana dengan sangat lembut seperti mengusap debu dari boneka kaca mungil

"Yun-Yunho… ah- tanganmu" lenguh Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu merayap dibelakang tubuhnya

"A-pa?" dengan lidah yang masih berada di dalam mulut Jaejoong, dengan susah payah Yunho berusaha menjawab panggilan kekasihnya itu

"Ge-geli…" jawab Jaejoong terbata

Setelah cukup puas dengan ciuman dibibir Jaejoong, Yunho mengalihkan ciumannya menyusuri tulang rahang putih itu dan berakhir di leher jenjang Jaejoong yang mempesona. Menghirup aroma mewah yang meyeruak dibaliknya dan perlahan Yunho mulai mengecup seluruh bagian leher Jaejoong lalu mulai menekan ciumannya memberikan bekas gigitan yang terlihat jelas di bagian tanda lahir Jaejoong yang menggoda

"Aahhh-" kaget Jaejoong sedikit berteriak merasakan kecupan Yunho yang sedikit menyakitkan di lehernya

"Hanya ingin memberikan tanda, mulai hari ini kau adalah milik ku Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho setelah melepaskan kecupannya dan kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong

"Tidak perlu sekeras itu kan menggigitnya?" kesal Jaejoong

"Jika tidak begitu, tandanya tidak akan terlihat" jawab Yunho asal

"Apa maksudmu tidak akan terlihat? Memang kau mau buat tanda itu tahan berapa lama?" Tanya Jaejoong sakartis

"Kalau bisa selamanya" kembali Yunho menjawab dengan asal-asalan

"Kau ingin semua orang melihatnya?" marah Jaejoong

"Bukankah itu bagus? Biar mereka tahu, bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah milik Jung Yunho" jawab Yunho tegas kali ini

"Dan semua orang akhirnya membenci kita?" Tanya Jaejoong tak kalah tegas

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" ucap Jaejoong memukul pelan kepala Yunho

"Aww… Apa maksudmu dengan bodoh? Aku kan hanya bertanya, kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mengerti dunia luar Yun" pasrah Jaejoong

"Di luar sana tidak semua orang setuju dengan adanya pasangan sejenis. Ini bukan di benua Amerika atau pun Eropa, kita di Korea Yun… dan disini masih banyak orang yang membenci hubungan seperti itu. Kau tahu itu?" tambah Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam

"Bagitu ya. Lalu?"

"Aish… Kenapa kau jadi bodoh seperti ini? Jika semua orang tahu tentang hubungan kita, kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi dengan Dong Bang Shin Ki, Yoocuhn, Junsu, Changmin, kau dan aku... Terlebih orang tua kita"

"Mhmm. Kau benar Jae, lalu kita harus merahasikan hubungan ini?" Tanya Yunho mengangguk pasrah

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika kita memang masih ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini" ucap Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya

"Tentu saja. Baru saja aku mendapatkanmu, mana mungkin akan aku lepaskan" ucap Yunho langsung dan memeluk Jaejoong erat

"Ternyata kau sangat posesif ya" tawa Jaejoong dan tersenyum dalam pelukkan Yunho

"Biarin" jawab Yunho

"Dan Manja…" lanjut Jaejoong balas memeluk Yunho

"Hanya padamu" tambah Yunho semakin menguatkan pelukannya

Keduanya begitu terlarut dalm pelukan mereka yang hanya dihiasi dengan keheningan dan perasaan bahagia, senyuman tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah keduanya

"Jae…" panggil Yunho memecah keheningan itu

"Umm…" sahut Jaejoong

"Bagaimana dengan Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin? Apa kita juga harus merahasiakannya dari mereka bertiga?" tanyanya yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong tegang dan bingung

"Aku tidak tahu. Jika kita mengatakannya, aku takut mereka tidak akan menerimanya dan mencoba untuk memisahkan kita. Tapi… aku juga tidak bisa merahasiakannya dari mereka bertiga, mereka sudah seperti adik ku sendiri" jawab Jaejoong melonggarkan pelukannya di tubuh Yunho

"Itu sudah tidak perlu lagi hyung" tiba-tiba terdengar suara bass yang sangat dikenal oleh keduanya dan bunyi pintu kamar yang terbuka

"Yoochun! Junsu! Changmin!" panggil Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan

"Karena kami sudah mengetahuinya" sahut Changmin

"Yoochun…" ucap Junsu takut yang merasakan tatapan seram dari kedua hyung-nya sambil menunjuk Yoochun disisinya

"Aishh-" ucap Yoocuhn kesal melihat Junsu yang menjadikannya kambing hitam

"Baiklah aku mengaku, aku yang mengajak mereka berdua kemari untuk mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Tapi bukankah itu bagus? Jadi kalian tidak perlu takut untuk mengatakannya pada kami bertiga, iya kan?" tambah Yoochun membenarkan perbuatannya

"Kalian… mendengar semuanya?" tanya Jaejoong ragu

"Eumm… eumm…" jawab Junsu mengangguk-angguk

"Dan soal…" lanjut Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Ya, termasuk tentang kalian yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih" jawab Yoochun senang

"Jadi…?" tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Jadi apa hyung?" tanya Changmin bingung

"Apa kalian…?" tanya Yunho kali ini

"Tentu saja kami setuju, tapi benar kata Jaejoong hyung, kita harus menyembunyikannya, jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang hubungan kalian atau semuanya akan fatal" jawab Yoochun mengerti dengan maksud Yunho

"Kalian tidak masalah?" tanya Jaejoong gembira

"Tentu saja tidak hyung, bahkan kami sangat senang" jawab Junsu tak kalah girang

"Syukurlah… Terima kasih" ucap keduanya yang merasa beban di pundak mereka sedikit berkurang dan mulai berpelukkan kembali

"Kita adalah keluarga, jadi harus saling mendukung" ucap Yoochun yang berjalan mendekati Yunho dan Jaejoong dan ikut memeluk keduanya

"Itu benar, harus mendukung satu sama lain" tambah Junsu yang juga ikut memeluk kedua hyung-nya

"Yah aku ikut saja" ucap Changmin dan dengan sedikit berat hati ikut memeluk semua anggota Dong Bang Shin Ki itu

"Aku menyayangi kalian semua" ucap mereka berlima hampir bersamaan dan tersenyum larut dalam pelukkan hangat itu

Semua berawal dari rasa takut dan resah yang berujung pada sebuah kebahagiaan yang besar. Itulah cinta, kehadirannya tidak pernah dapat di duga, ia bisa muncul di hati siapa pun dan kapan pun, tanpa melihat siapa dan dimana. Jika kau mencintai seseorang, maka ungkapkanlah. Karena kita tidak pernah tahu kemana cinta itu akan membawa insan yang dihampirinya

Semuanya belum berakhir karena perjalanan baru saja dimulai, perjalanan yang akan menuntut sebuah janji dan kepercayaan sang pecinta sejati.

-Fin-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na…

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya untuk membaca fanfic ini

Semuanya hanyalah khayalan semata

Jika terjadi kesamaan nama, tempat, dan kejadian sesungguhnya itu hal yang disengaja


End file.
